Burned
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: Lucy was ignored and one day she returned home to her guild only to be looked upon with murderous eyes. She was beaten, bloodied, and burned by her Nakanama, left for dead to be reaped by the Grim Reaper only to be found by two old friends from the GMG. Her life given a second chance, even with the scars she bares, will she seek revenge or forgive? -Though forgetting isn't possible
1. Utter and Complete Betrayal

**Ok, Here's my newest story 'Burned'**

**It's cliché but I'll try to make it as different as possibly**

**So plz send reviews and enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Normal Pov

It was just another day in Magnolia, Fiore. The dark clouds hovering low from the town announcing a storm will arrive soon. Everything was like it always was, except for Fairy Tail.

Lucy was out on a mission, leaving the perfect opportunity for a certain shadow.

At the Guild

10 minutes ago everyone was brawling while partying at the same time, tables and people flying across the guild, and bottles of beer going all around. That is until a certain voice echoed through the guild.

"She's coming." the deep low voice announced. Everyone looked around for the voice but no one was seen, only the voice would echo off the walls. It was as though the person was just an angry spirit, but it was much deeper than that.

"Who's there!" shouted Erza ready with her sword.

"She's coming." The voice repeated. "Who is?" A random person asked.

There was a pause before the answer.

"Lucy Heartifilia." The voice answered.

"What does she have to do with anything?" Mirajane asked.

A could chill reached behind their spines as though the one behind the voice was behind each and every one of them. After all everyone has a shadow. "Everything." The voice answered with a shallow voice.

Everyone was left in a silent confusion.

His presence seemed to fill the air then, his aura slamming everyone to the floor. While they were down he reached their minds and linked them all together as he spoke. "She is only a danger to yourselves, kick her out, that way none of you shall get hurt. It's better to lose one then everybody right? Besides, you're Fairy Tail, the strongest guild! You don't need her. And she doesn't need you. She never needed you, she used you. Before you would know it, she would've stabbed you in the back. She may seem nice, but everyone has a mask of their own ne? Now banish her from the guild, in exile! This is your guild not hers, make her see that, and make sure she never returns!" The voice begins to fade leaving behind his haunting laugh.

When everyone was on their feet again, Grey was the one to break the silence. "Lucy shall be exiled!" He roared causing cheers to erupt in the guild. Their glasses clinking together as they ready themselves for Lucy's return. The voices words never leaving their minds, but the owner of the voice was still at the guild. Hiding in secret among the shadows, waiting, just waiting for Lucy Heartifilia, so he can finally break her! And it seemed all of Fairy Tail, apart from the master who was at a meeting, was all on his side. "You're end has finally come, Lucy Heartifilia!" He said as he pushed further into the shadows.

* * *

Lucy's Pov

*Sigh*

I'm back from another solo mission. How long will it be like this? They've been ignoring me for 3 months now! Do they know what that feels like? Even Levi. And Natsu, my best friend and partner has kicked me aside. What did I even do?

*Sigh*

I guess today will just be the same as always at the guild.

_She had no idea just how wrong she was._

When I got to the doors I heard cheering louder and maybe even fiercer than before. I didn't want to meet their eyes today, so I'll just cover up my eyes with my bangs.

And then I opened the doors…

When I walked in all the cheering and sounds went silent. Everyone turned toward me, the looks on their faces were as if they weren't their own. Never have I seen any of them look like that before. Even when I was ignored. Even if they were furious I had never seen such a… murderous look in their eyes.

Before I could do anything, like say leave, I felt raging pain in my stomach, and the air knocked out of my lungs. I stumbled back only to be breath taken, well more, seeing it was Natsu himself who had done it.

_Everything from there happened so fast, it was far more painful than being ignored. But in a way, I think it was meant to be. Fate as they say, you have to lose something to gain something. Some sacrifices are bigger than others. Those are the ones that hurt the most, especially when you're alone in the world. With no one to comfort you, the only way to move on is by accepting it, and yourself. From there it's up to you._

One blow came after another, I felt multiple magic hit my body, and I knew whose magic it was. That hurt more non-physically than most. But the ones that hurt the worst, were those inflicted by my closest friends.

"Card Volley!" I look over and see Cana throwing her cards in a form toward me. I leap out just out of the way as the cards crash into the wall where I was destroying the wall, debris falling down. She curses and resumes her drinking but laughing darkly as the others begin their assault.

"Roar of Silver." A hoard of Vulcans rain down on me, I evade them the best I can though one claw grazes my shoulder leading a bloody scratch. It stang a bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain of betrayal.

Droy ran up toward me and threw seeds in front of me and shouted "Knuckle Plant!" Vines of knuckles arose from the seeds, I try to evade them but one hits my stomach. I stumble back holding unto my stomach. I tried to run but was pushed back and away only to feel Jet's foot slamming against my ankle. I scream, only to be silenced by yet another attack.

As I limp back a freezing blue flamed fist runs into my back, making it feel like someone threw ice water on me. No more like drenched in it. I turn around and see Romeo with his blue flames ready to strike again but was beat by Max as he used Sand blast hitting me right in the jaw sending me tumbling back against the floor.

Nab taking advantage at my fall, before I could even rise, he connects his fist with my left collarbone.

I scream and clutch my shoulder, and stumble against a pillar.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" I hear someone shout. I spin around fast to see Evergreen firing rods of light in my direction. I leap out of the way only to have my arm get hit full force.

My arm goes numb ringing with a weird fuzz feeling.

Freed runs up to me, before I can even move, he draws his blade in a flash and says "Dark Écriture: Destruction ." I stumble back, pain shoots through my abdomen and I look down seeing a large gash and blood leaking through my clothes. I couldn't even react as I heard Laxus yell "Lightning Eruption!"

Next thing I know I'm in air flying back until something hard slams against my back. I continue to fall along with whatever I hit against, I see that it was the guild doors. My body trembling from electricity. I feel blood running down my eyes, like bloody tears.

I was still trembling on the ground when I heard an all too young voice shout "Sky Dragon's: Claw!" and was sent back by the air itself and smash my back into yet another hard surface.

I look up to see it's a tree and I'm being pushed back away from the guild even further and further by the attacks.

I look up, black spots in my vision, to see Natsu high-fiving Wendy.

"Come on, Let's finish her!" I hear someone shout. _Gajeel._

As I tremble to get up and wait for my vision to stop swaying I see a blur of white and hear lisanna's voice yell "Animal Soul: Cat!" When my vision had cleared I was pushed harder against the tree I recently just hit and felt arms hold me down as claws slashed my hand.

I look down to see my hand where my Fairy Tail insignia was with now three long bloody gashes.

I feel tears running down my cheeks but cannot do anything to stop them.

My heart was hurting like when mother had died, only this feels worse.

Before I could remember or think anything else I hear Elfman run up saying "It's a man's time to attack!" followed by "Beast Arm: Black Bull!"

I feel his huge black fist connect with my ribs and was thrown into the air yet again knocking my back against a hard surface after another.

When I finally land I look up barely, my back screaming in pain and blood, and see multiple trees knocked over.

I stumble back up again and take off in a run the best I can, limping though, and feeling my body scream _NO! _But fear and the want for my own survival got the best of me along with that gut feeling and so I ran the best I could.

"Water Punch!" I hear Juvia shout, and a wet punch slams against my already numb and sore collarbone causing a _crack! _I scream in pain and sear terror and heard an old best friend of mine yell "Solid Script: Silent!"

Levi.

My screams where than muted along with my moans. Even my words were mute.

"Solid Script: Heat!"

Blue fire slashes toward me and I used what strength that remained to roll over as the blue flames missed me... Barely.

I then feel a cold hard hands grab my shoulders, the pain in my collarbone screams again but sound for me was muted and so it was effortless.

Cruel.

I was slammed against a rock wall and heard Gajeel shout "Iron Dragon's: Restraint and Iron Dragon's: Hard!" Metal cuffs chain me against the rock as his fist slams against my already brushed and slashed stomach causing me to vomit blood.

The restrains release me and I hear Gajeel say "let's go, the others will take care of her." And they both ran off leaving myself alone, but unable to move from pain. Maybe that's what they had planned.

"Line formation!" I hear a man's voice shout but pain caused me too not look as pain exploded in my side unlike all the others.

I vomit more blood and look over to my side seeing a huge chuck of skin and muscle... gone, just gone!

The sight caused my to vomit more blood and I choked on my own blood. I regain myself and spit out the remain and get up knowing my grim reaper was near.

I run as hard and far as I could recognizing the remaining voices.

_Team Natsu!_

I then feel a cold chill sliver down my spine and I freeze. My body unmoving, frozen to the ground.

My old team then shows themselves.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray.

"We will not let you continue." Gray said and I felt my lungs go cold.

Erza than re-quips into an armor I don't recall. Then I remember.

The purgatory Armor.

I recalled an old memory by Erza. _"No one has lived to see tomorrow after seeing this armor!" _**(Or something like that)**

She then charges toward me and the last thing my eye sees is the Purgatory blade swinging down in front of me.

...

...

...

I screamed a silent scream, my already bloodied hands covering my left eye. The pain in my eye was unimaginable and unheard, unfelt.

I held my eye feeling the blood soak my cheeks and drip off my chin.

I did not want to look up but I dared myself to see my old friends as they were now.

And the next thing I saw was orange.

Orange flames ignited off Natsu's fists.

As they flames rose as he ran toward me he shouted "Fire Dragon's Wing attack!"

The flames erupted from his hands to the left side off my face where my bleeding eye was and sent me flying through and above the trees and I watched the sky with my fading breath until my back slammed against the cold earth once again.

I think I blacked out, because I open my ears hearing foot steps against the cold bloodied grass, wet from the rain of the storm.

...

...

...

I opened my eyes again after blacking out again and see 'The Demon'.

Mirajane.

She stood in front of me with pride in her Satan Soul form. She looked at me with cold murderous eyes, and I wish I could return the look.

She then whispers "Soul Extinction." While raising her hands to my beat and bloodied body.

Dark magic gathered into a blackish-green small sphere and was released at me.

I felt more insensible pain and collapsed from conscious once again from the unbearable, cruel pain that rode through my body.

...

...

...

I awoke once again feeling the cold rain fall against myself and the thundering clouds above me.

...

...

...

I lay somewhere in the forest lying there, waiting for the reaper to come I take my soul, I stare up into the raining sky and watch the white-blue lightning strike different areas of Magnolia.

Somehow the storm soothed me, even after what I just went through, my heart shattering into a thousand pieces, it was the thunder that let me feel at peace, even as I was slowly dying from blood loss.

I lifted up my hand seeing the three deep jagged slashes in them. I then focused all that was left of my magic on the insignia and when I opened my eyes again it was gone. I didn't know what to feel, maybe it was because I've gone numb from the pain or maybe it's the blood loss.

I must have been dead because I saw a girl in front of me that reminded me of someone but I wasn't sure because I was slowly losing my sight. I think she said something too but I didn't hear.

The last thing I heard was the loud _boom! _of the thunder and then there was nothing.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of Chapter 1! next chapter will be up soon, but I've been rather busy with upcoming exams and Hw, I haven't had time to put more chapters in.**

**Though I will post more the chance I get**

**_Also, By the way, Lucy only dodges because she's in  
shock and refuses to fight. She gets over though so don't worry. _**

**Please send reviews and wait for the next chapters**

**Later guys!**


	2. Shock and Resolve

**Alright here is the next chapter of 'Burned',**

**Thanks for the comments and keep sending em'! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Notice: Sorry for incorrect grammar and/or names**

**Ch.2**

* * *

Normal Pov

The storm remains, the thunder silencing everything around, leaving everything dark. The lightning flashes giving off the only light as two cloaked figures walk among the forest looking for a place to camp after training.

Kagura and Millianna.

As they continued to walk, the storm seemed to be ignoring them, or maybe it was just their luck they hadn't been struck. Another flash erupts, striking an area of ground where the trees circle. Before the light fades again they see something laying there. On closer look they see blood…Everywhere.

Kagura sprints off into a run calling Millianna over. She kneels down next to the blood covered person, drained of color, and seeing how bad her shape was. Millianna took off her cloak and gave hers to Kagura as she held it against the person's missing arm, and took her own cloak and put it against the person's side where a huge chuck of flesh was missing along with muscle and stuff.

Millianna was disgusted by the sigh, her hands and Kagura's soaked in the stranger's blood. "What could've happened?!" She shouted.

Kagura put two of her fingers to the stranger's neck and closed her eyes focusing to feel a pulse.

...

_Thump_

...

_Thump_

...

_Thump_

...

"She's still alive!" Kagura shouted her eyes widened in shock then change to anger. She wondered who would've done this, a monster wouldn't have this many different attacks, and even if it were a group of monsters, some would lay dead here.

Also...

The stranger has no guild mark.

So that meant someone had to have done this to her.

The thought of someone doing this to her made her temper boil.

Millianna was the same but more of fear, whoever had done this, was powerful, and either mad or crazy. Possible both.

They continued through the night trying to stop the bleeding and keeping the heart of the stranger beating until the sun came out. The person was still covered in her tried blood but the bleeding had stopped, even in the most severe places.

They were now moving into another area, figuring whatever happened to the stranger, it would be best to move out of the area.

They stopped again near a stream, to refresh and clean themselves of blood that wasn't theirs. As they cleaned the blood off the stranger, they began to recall who she is. Right when they figure out who she is, her eyes open barely and she whispers one word before falling back under consciousness.

The word was "Traitors".

* * *

Fairy Tail's Pov

After a long day at the magic council of the ten saints, Master Makarov returns home to his guild from another meeting over his guild's destruction. He sighs as he approaches the guild doors only to realize the were in front of him, at his feet. And as he looks up he sees his guild in complete shatter.

He then sees all his 'children' lying unconscious on the floor with no injuries.

'Must've gotten drunk again'. He thinks drowsily.

"BRATS!" He shouts loud like thunder.

The guild moans in sorrow and one by one slowly wake up. Each looked terrible. Some where crying, others looking away in shame, and slamming their fists against the ground.

Makarov eyes them warily. "What happened?!" he demands.

After a few sniffles and soft moans they all say one name together.

"Lucy."

...

...

...

"What!" He shouts even louder than before.

"Explain." He says angrily. 'If they chased her out, I will personally mar these brats!' he thinks.

And so they do.

...

...

...

"I see." He says calmly, but is hurting that he's lost one of his children. And that his guild blames themselves for being controlled.

...

...

...

He knows there's only one way to tell if they're truly innocent. He raises his hands and announces "Fairy Law."

A bright light is formed and blinds the entire guild for half a minute and then fades.

Every guild member remained safe, alive, and unhurt. All except one groaning shadow. Everyone turns around facing the shadow that has solified as if it where a phantom.

"Oh, well. Now you've found me, but at least that fairy isn't coming back!" He laughs darkly and vanishes without a trace.

A silence passes as they realize Lucy's in danger.

"We have to find her!" Shouts Natsu with his fists raises for a fight, furious for what the shadow made him do to his partner and best friends.

"Yes, we do. She isn't safe!" Shouts Erza already in a fighting stance.

"No!" The Master shouts and slams his giant fist down to the floor. The bang echoing through the guild silencing everyone, and gaining their eyes and ears on their master.

"If any of you approach her now, after what you did, she'll be scared to death. If you all went all out on her, she is either dead now or safe. Safer than here. So if any of you try to leave I will not tolerate it and you will leave the guild!" he shouts, his words echoing through the guild.

no one dares protests, realizing their master is correct, if they find her, they'll just scare the life out of her. Like they almost killed her.

So no one left, no one moved, and the guild was left in a moment of silence...

* * *

Kagura and Millianna Pov

After we figured out who the stranger we had found was, she woke up from being unconscious and said "Traitors." Then blacked out again.

Nothing made sense to us. Who were the 'traitors' she was talking about? Why was her guild mark gone? Why was she left for dead? A terrible-painful death, alone?

We knew they had to get out of Magnolia, because whoever had done this obviously wanted her dead and gone, and if she was seen alive it would break lose a war. And in the shape she was in now, we couldn't risk it.

We decided to bring her back to our guild, Mermaid Heel. She needs better treatment there, even though she isn't dead, she's still broken. We'll get answers from her there, if Fairy Tail begins looking for her, we'll let them know.

Fairy tail would do anything for they're Nakanama, though something wasn't adding up.

Yet we fear the answer won't be simple.

For days we carried her to our guild, each day we switch who carries her. We walked the entire way, not risking being seen. We were out of Magnolia, crossed the desert and were now at the bay.

The land of green wet grass, the sea rocking against the rocks and sending a breeze through the air. It was calming and was the land of Mermaid Heel.

We had finally made it back, she's safe now, and we'll know the story when she wakes up. We'll help her deal with what happened.

And so they pushed open the Guild's gates...

* * *

Lucy's Pov

I wake up feeling my presence back on Fiore. I remained with my eyes closed and analyzed my surroundings though my senses. I was on a soft bed, the sun shown through somewhere of the room, it was probably around the afternoon. The room smelled of sea breeze and I felt auras in the room. I felt bandages wrap around almost all of my body. My leg in a cast, a bandage on my right eye. More bandages, I then moved my fingers of my left hand. No my right hand...

... There's no feeling, like I only have one arm.

A flashback echoed through me mind

_Mira stood in front of me, she's in her Satan soul form. Hey eyes murderous and lefts her hand creating a dark black and green small sphere. She then says "Soul Extinction and the last thing I see is the sphere fly at me._

My eyes, well eye, flashed open and I stared at the white ceiling.

Don't remember, Lucy. It only hurts, don't remember, don't remember. I continued to repeat the words in my mind. I sat up and leaned against the wall, shutting my eye for a moment until I heard a familiar voice speak. "You're finally awake!" A cheerful girl voice says with a spark of sadness.

I open my eyes again and look over to where I heard the voice. And there they were, 5 very familiar faces that I know but don't wish to recall. I nod, then remembered the names of their faces.

Kagura, Millianna, Beth, Risley, and Araña.

They're expressions were a mixture of sadness, shock, surprise, and cheerful-ness. Though I knew my expression remained dull.

Because I was betrayed.

By _them._

I then swung my legs off the bed, ignoring their protests, as if ready to stand but remained sitting on the bed.

They might've sensed my mood because they returned to confused-saddened expressions. I sighed a long sigh, ignoring the pain in my ribs. I then looked up with them with a slight smile, though it was a sad smile.

"Thank you for saving me, I know I would have been dead no doubt if you two hadn't found me." I said looking over at Kagura and Millianna, I remember seeing them when we were at a river. "I know you want answers, but right now I really need to be alone." I say to the group.

They were rather surprised but nodded understanding.

Kagura nodded and showed everyone out, she glanced one look at me knowing I was hurting, emotionally more than physically. She then turned back around and left.

And I was left alone to accept what has happened.

And with that the tears finally fall.

I sobbed silently, my tears flood my cheeks.

I'm so confused! What did I ever do, that was this bad!? I don't understand this pain in my chest, it's like my heart is crying harder than my eyes.

I thought we were Nakanama, Fairy Tail! But I couldn't ever be more wrong!

I stood up, ignoring my body's pain and slammed my fist against the wall as hard as I could. And I repeated this even when my hand bled, the walls echoing the bang sound. Hell it hurt, but it lessened the emotional pain.

I didn't do anything as bad for them to kill me! Though they have successfully murdered my old self! I will make them pay! Mirajane stole my arm! Erza stole my eye! They made me bleed and drown in my own blood! Leaving me to a slow death! I have survived and these scars serve as my proof!

I will never give them the satisfaction of my death! I'll get my revenge! At any cost! Whether it's my sanity, my heart, my blood, or soul!

And so I continued to beat my fists until I couldn't anymore. My breathing heavy from the motions, my heart beat slowing. I sank against the wall, my blood stained the walls where I beat my fists. I was burning and sweaty.

I looked around the room and saw a bathroom. So I sat up and entered it.

The Bathroom was small, white, and smelled of Sea breeze. I closed and locked the door and began to remove the bandages that encased my body. I took off all the bandages except the one around my _missing_ arm, and my left eye, and the one's wrapped around my abdomen from Freed's sword. (A/N I think it was the left eye)

I stared at the faded bruises and the fact I looked like shit, but hey, I almost got murdered by my own guild!

I lifted my palm to the mirror, eyeing the three jagged scars down the back of my hand where once Fairy tail's guild mark laid. The memory of Lisanna doing this echoed in my sight. It vanished as I turned my hand into a fist. I then turned on the shower...

~Time Skip~

After I wrapped myself in a white towel, my body still sore, yet after I rinsed I felt better now. Less tense. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw a set of folded clothes on my bed.

Blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip-flops. I didn't complain, deciding I'll get new clothes later.

Wait, I left all my stuff in Magnolia... I sigh deciding I'll go there later to the landlady and sort things there. Under cloak though, I need myself to be known to be dead, to make sure Fairy Bastards don't chase my life down again... Which means I should probably train myself if I'm gonna beat their fucking souls to the grave! Besides, I need to regain the strength I lost to death's scythe. Considering I almost died. How long have I been out anyways?

I'll ask later, I'm in Mermaid Heel. I might as well join the guild, find someone that can help me out. Change my name and appearance if I'm gonna keep a low profile. Become feared or unknown, in public or not? Hmm, I'll decide in the next few days.

I put on the clothes wincing as I flex my joints putting on the shirt. I ignored the pain the best I could and when I was clothed, I went over to the bathroom.

looking at my reflection it isn't too bad. I look clean and fine, light bruises, mostly bandaged. A hard look in my eyes. Good.

I then grab a towel and dipped it partially in water then bring it to the wall I got my blood on during I guess shock.

When the wall was clear of my blood, thanks to the fact it hadn't dried yet, I folded the towel by the bed, then sat back on the bed. I leaned back against the bed and watched the sea from the open window.

I will get my revenge, Fairy tail.

* * *

**So...**

**How was it? Next chapter will be up soon**

**Please leave reviews and/or follow the story**

**I plan to upload a chapter every two days or so, hopefully I won't lose my train of thought**

**So keep reading, check out my stories, and hold on till the next chapter**

**Later guys!**


End file.
